The Most Precious Thing
by magicams
Summary: Uma one-shot Cresswell - Cress Darnel e Carswell Thorne - baseada no conto "Something old, Something new", do livro Stars Above - spin off da saga As Crônicas Lunares. CONTEM SPOILERS DE STARS ABOVE!


**A coisa mais preciosa**

Cress estava orgulhosa da pasta que havia conseguido montar com o tema "_Decorações para Casamentos_" em seu perfil na rede. A união de Scarlet e Lobo seria dali algumas semanas, mas o que Scarlet não sabia era que Lobo havia decidido adiantar a cerimônia, para que os dois pudesse desfrutar o momento sem que ele fosse invadido pela imprensa e toda a população da pequena vila na França onde eles moravam. Cress e Thorne haviam ficado incumbidos da tarefa de organizar a decoração e a playlist e Cress, como boa pesquisadora de tradições antigas, buscou fazer o seu melhor.

\- Essa aqui é incrível! – Thorne disse, olhando a imagem de uma decoração de casamento no campo exibida na tela do tablet que Cress segurava. Os dois estavam deitados de barriga para baixo em direção aos pés da cama, os próprios pés se tocando. – Acho que conseguimos arranjar algumas coisas parecidas. Não é como se precisássemos continuar economizando agora que a Rampion é inteiramente nossa.

_Nossa._

Cress não pode deixar de sorrir diante daquele comentário. Thorne passou boa parte da vida se orgulhando daquela nave ser dele, embora na época, ela fosse roubada. Cress sabia que era um bem que ele considerava precioso e importante. Mas Thorne havia feito uma promessa de que seria uma pessoa honesta e a nave havia realmente sido paga a duras prestações, que eles equilibravam com os custos dos passeios que faziam pelo mundo. Agora ela pertencia aos dois. Como uma casa que os casais costumam comprar juntos ao decidirem que o relacionamento estava se elevando a outro nível.

Cress havia mudado muito desde quando tinha dezesseis anos, mas às vezes ainda era apegada aos seus devaneios. Olhar para todas aquelas imagens de flores, vestidos brancos, guardanapos, cenários iluminados romanticamente, a fez pensar... a fez pensar se algum dia poderia ser eles.

Ela olhou para Thorne, que estava distraído deslizando o dedo pela tela, dando zoom e analisando, como se estivesse mentalmente traçando um plano militar de como poderia adaptar o que estava vendo para a fazenda de Scarlet. Sua franja castanha estava caindo para frente, fazendo Cress passar os dedos por ela, puxando-a para trás da orelha dele. Thorne levou a mão esquerda até a orelha e pegou a mão que ela havia usado, levando a aos lábios, ainda olhando para a tela. Segurar a mão da namorada era um hábito que ele havia adquirido da época em que constantemente necessitava dela para guiá-lo e que se tornara um ato inconsciente, do qual se acostumou e não parecia querer deixar.

Esse era um bom hábito, afinal de contas, para quem havia levado anos de péssimos hábitos e mais alguns para se reeducar.

Ele ainda estava se reeducando.

Thorne amava um desafio, era o que o motivava a querer aprender, saber que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa quando diziam que não conseguiria. Quando era mais novo, desafiava seu pai constantemente, mais por teimosia em não querer ser mandado por alguém. Mas agora, tinha outro motivo para tentar: Ele se importava.

Isso não era uma lição de casa em que tinha que ser excelente para manter o status superior de sua família. Não era um roubo bem sucedido do qual poderia se gabar. Quando Cress passou os dedos em sua testa, ele sabia que algo estava se passando pela mente extraordinariamente maravilhosa que sabia que ela tinha. E o que quer que fosse ele tentaria atender as expectativas dela.

A Rampion estava estacionada em uma pista de pouso na Irlanda, pois haviam estado em Dublin no dia anterior. Da janela, podia-se ver um campo verde e vasto, o céu começando a ficar laranja com o crepúsculo. Os dois tinham visitado castelos e torres em ruínas e Cress contou histórias de como eram as pessoas que tinham morado ali.

\- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – Cress disse de repente, fazendo-o piscar e voltar sua mente para a Terra.

\- O que? – Thorne piscou confuso.

\- É um ditado antigo. – Ela explicou. – Para quando alguém está perdido em devaneios e esquece tudo ao seu redor.

\- Ah! Eu já estava pensando que teria que perder dinheiro e você sabe o quanto eu detesto disso! – Ele fez uma careta e os dois começaram a rir.

Ele olhou para Cress e agora estava realmente pensando que sabia de cor o número de sardas que ela tinha perto do nariz e que tinha outras incontáveis nos ombros. Que gostava de beijar cada uma delas, explorando-as como se fossem as estrelas que ele vê enquanto pilota a Rampion. Que olhando para todas aquelas imagens, pela primeira vez ele pensava que talvez fosse bom construir um futuro com alguém.

Ele não era excelente em demonstrações de amor através de palavras, mas mostrava o que sentia do jeito dele. Gostava de brincar com os cabelos de Cress, enrolando os nas mãos e beijando os fios nas pontas dos dedos; massageava os ombros dela quando passava tempo demais trabalhando no computador. A abraçava levantando-a no ar quando estava muito feliz; distraidamente passava os braços ao redor de Cress e descansava o queixo na cabeça dela, quando estavam parados olhando algum monumento ou peça artística em um lugar do mundo.

Os raios entravam pela janela, refletindo nos cabelos de Cress. Eles estariam maiores agora, mas ela gostava de mantê-los curtos, como um sinal de sua liberdade. Thorne podia jurar que eles brilhavam como ouro. Um lembrete, de que após uma vida cheia de crimes, _ela_ era a coisa mais valiosa em que já tivera a sorte de colocar as mãos.

No dia do casamento, os dois dançaram por horas na casa de Scarlet. Cress estava descalça, pois tinha se livrado dos sapatos assim que a cerimônia terminou e depois de um tempo, Thorne começou a contar piadas ridículas, resultado de ter tomado champagne demais. E então as músicas começaram a ficar lentas e Cress colocou os pés sobre os sapatos dele, apoiando a cabeça em seus ombros, ficando assim até que todos estivessem cansados o suficiente para irem dormir.

Os dois estavam deitados, olhando um para o outro, esperando o sono chegar.

\- Você se divertiu, hoje? – Ele perguntou no escuro.

\- Muito. – Cress respondeu.

\- Que bom. Então acho que já posso riscar "Fazer minha namorada feliz em uma festa de casamento na fazenda" da minha lista de objetivos. Uma pena que Scarlet não tenha jogado o buquê, pois eu obviamente o teria pegado e roubado a cena. - Ele disse, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e cruzando as pernas, presunçoso.

\- Não sei não... a Iko te atropelaria antes mesmo que você percebesse! Mas caso você pegasse, não tenho dúvidas de que seria uma noiva linda! – Cress comentou em uma risada.

\- Eu sei! – Ele respondeu, olhando para ela. – Seria difícil para a Scarlet competir comigo.

Thorne puxou Cress para mais perto e ela se aninhou em seus braços. Eles adormeceram pouco tempo depois. Em algum lugar lá fora, Cinder e Kai observavam o céu estrelado.

Era noite de lua crescente.


End file.
